This invention relates generally to a novel tool for use in playing golf. More particularly, this invention concerns an apparatus for measuring the distance between the golf hole flag stick and a ball on the putting surface of the green, which also contains a ball mark repair tool.
During the play of the game of golf it is often desirable to determine, while on the putting green and ready to putt, who is away, i.e., who is the first person required to putt. This is determined from the fact of who is furthest from the hole. As is often the case, individual players may be close enough in distance from the hole in different directions around the hole, that it is sometimes difficult to ascertain who is away. This is resolved at the present time by either pacing the distance from the hole to each ball on the green, or alternatively, by using a measuring device such as the golf hole flag stick itself, golf clubs, or the like. Such methods of measuring are either inaccurate, or cumbersome, or both.
When a golf ball is hit onto the putting green with any degree of trajectory, the ball will leave a ball mark, referred to as a divot, on the green, particularly if the green is wet and soft. Such divots or ball marks must be repaired to prevent damage to the green of sufficient intensity that the grass under the ball mark will be killed, thereby leaving brown spots and holes in the green. Ball marks are normally repaired by a pronged instrument which a golfer may use to lift the compacted soil where the ball has struck the green and raise it to a position so that it can again be level with the green and loosened so that the grass will continue to grow at that spot.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus which incorporates both a ball mark repairing tool and a measuring instrument, with the measuring instrument being particularly adapted for measurement of the distance between the flag stick or pin on the putting green to a golf ball, or a plurality of balls, to determine which is furthest away from the cup.
In the past, it has been known to combine a ball mark repair tool with a housing containing a retractable string, as is illustrated in the patent to Doyle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,089. However, in the patent to Doyle, the disclosed retractable string has attached to the end of it a plumb for use to plumb the slope of the putting surface in order to predict any break the putt will make in its travel towards the hole. There is no suggestion in the patent to Doyle of a measuring instrument for determining the distance of a ball away from the cup.
The problems enumerated in the foregoing discussion of the prior art apparatus and methods are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather, are among many which tend to impair the effectiveness of the prior art apparatus and methods. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that prior art apparatus and methods have not been altogether satisfactory.